


Romanogers Prompts

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Requested Prompts from Tumblr.----Steve was hit. He took a bullet for her and now he was lying unconscious in a hospital because his selfless ass felt the need to protect her instead of himself!





	Romanogers Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This one is solely for Romanogers as I get more comfortable writing other ships I will set more up for those ships. I'm a little OCD so yes they will all have they're own spaces.

For: @castielgul

Prompt: First time Steve said I love you to Natasha. Keep it simple and sweet. Luv you.

 

Steve was hit. He took a bullet for her and now he was lying unconscious in a hospital because his selfless ass felt the need to protect her instead of himself!

Natasha hadn’t left the hospital all night, pacing the entirety of the waiting room in her bloodied uniform, until Clint forced her to go clean up. When Steve finally got out of surgery she took up residence in the crummy hospital chair next to his bed, eventually dozing off with his hand in hers.

She felt someone squeeze her hand and lifted her head up to see Steve’s bright blue eyes watching her. He smiled at her and she wanted to shot him.

“How dare you.” she told him eyes blazing. His smile faltered.

“I’m not sorry and I’d do it again to.” She shook her head.

“I’m not worth the risk Steve. You could have died! You almost did die! Then where would we be?” She took her hand back and his smile completely faded.

“Why? Why would you do something like this when you know damn well I can handle myself?”

“Because that’s what you do for the people you love Nat.” He said it before he could stop himself and he watched her hardened features soften at his confession.

“What did you just say?” She asked eyebrows furrowed. He took her hand back looking her in the eyes and it felt like he was seeing into her soul.

“I love you.” She didn’t know what to say, how to react. She wanted to yell at him, but instead she kissed him.

“I love you too…” She whispered against his lips. “But I swear to God Rogers if you take another bullet for me and make me go through this again, I will shoot you myself.”

Steve chuckled smiling as he kissed her again.

“Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely!  
> If you'd like to send me a prompt you can look me up on Tumblr at gomustanggirl16. Anons are welcome! and if you don't have a Tumblr but want to be credited with the prompt just leave me your Ao3 name.


End file.
